


Tight Leather Pants

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: It sounds like sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's pants are too tight. Hank has to help him out of them. It sounds dirtier than it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Leather Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage and I'm sorry.

“Haaaaank.” Peter whined, wiggling on the floor as his boyfriend stared down at him with an unamused expression. 

“You screamed at the top of your lungs….for this?” 

Peter whined again, wiggling in a desperate attempt to remove his tight leather pants from his body. Currently they were stuck to his thighs and weren’t budging. “Please, just help” 

Hank sighed, getting on the floor. “I don’t know why you wear them if you can’t even take them off.” 

“It’s your job to take off my clothes.” Peter pouted. 

“And I’m not getting paid enough.” Hank mumbled. 

Peter yelped as Hank gave a rough tug to the pants, which still wouldn’t budge.

“You’re going to have to be cut off.” Hank sighed. 

“But I paid a lot of money for these pants.” Peter whined more. Hank gave him a look. “Okay, I stole them but they cost a lot of money and they make my ass look nice.” 

Hank rolled his eyes, picking Peter up from the floor and throwing him onto their bed. 

“Mmm, I love it when you’re rough with me.” the younger mutant smiled up at his boyfriend, who decided to ignore his comment. 

“Hold onto the headboard.” Hank instructed, grabbing Peter’s pants legs and pulling again. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Raven asked Scott and Kurt, who were surrounding Hank’s apartment door, giggling. They both quickly moved away, looking at her with a guilty expression. Except for Kurt, who looked genuinely confused. 

“We just came to ask Dr.McCoy a question.” Scott piped up when Kurt didn't answered her question. 

“And asking this question involved all of you standing outside his door with your ears pressed against the wall?” Raven raised an eyebrow as Charles wheeled up to them. 

“What's going on here?” Charles asked. 

“The kids are eavesdropping on Hank and Peter.” 

Charles looked between his sister and the kids before going to press his ear against the wall. 

“Setting a great example, huh Charles?” Raven watched him. 

“Hank is my best friend. I'm allowed to eavesdrop on him.” Charles grinned. “and don't tell me you're not curious yourself.” 

Raven rolled her eyes but moved closer to listen. 

“Harder!” 

“Ow! Not like that!” 

“Do you want it hard or not?!”

“You can go hard without breaking my back!”

“...okay…okay..okay...okay...SHIT!” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“You know, we wouldn't have this problem if you laid off the twinkies..”

“...fuck you.” 

Hank sighed softly, climbing off the bed. “You're not wearing these pants anymore.” 

Peter spread his legs out on the bed. “You gonna stop me?” 

“No. But next time I won't help you out of them.” 

“Dickhead.” Peter mumbled. Hank grinned, kissing Peters head.

“I have to go back to work.” 

“Bring me back something to eat?”

“Nope.” Hank said as walked out of the room, even though he probably would. When Hank left the apartment he was met with disturbed, amused and guilty faces. 

“Well, we gotta go. Bye!” Scott grabbed Kurt's hand and quickly dragged him away. 

“What was that about?” Hank looked at Raven and Charles. Raven just shook her head, the disturbed expression not leaving her face as she walked away. Charles just smirked up at him before wheeling away, leaving Hank alone in confusion.


End file.
